Music Shuffle Challenge
by Seshat3
Summary: A series of 10 drabbles written about Nick Stokes. A challenge I recommend anyone try! :D Enjoy these itty bitty unedited fic-lets!


Thanks to **CSI-fanatic-4ever** for the idea! And to **Smokey** and **NickyFan** for you know what!

**The Challenge:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1. ****Love Today by Mika**

Nick was in a great mood as he drove along the Vegas strip. Just finished his shift he was headed home to watch a game and guzzle a beer. Fiddling with the dial on his radio he hit a catchy song, turning up the volume and beating his hands on the steering wheel.

As he drove he smiled, face creasing in the rear-view mirror. Nick didn't mind his crinkles, it meant he was a man who felt a lot, smiled and frowned, laughed or cried. Being in touch with his emotions made him better as his job, he was convinced of it.

The sun was just creeping up in the sky, signifying a new day full of hope and promise. Nick threw his head back and laughed for sheer joy. A whole day stretched out in front of him, and while he certainly planned to get some sleep he thought he might head out for a run, enjoy the sunshine and humanity as he ran along the path of his favourite park. People would be out, sitting in the sun, reading or walking. He wanted to be part of the press of people, loving life, instead of amongst the dead as he usually was. He couldn't wait to get home.

**1. ****Sorrow from Gladiator OST**

It was too bright. The sun in the sky. It should be dark. Cold. Raining. What business did the sun have shining on this day of days? His friend was dead. Killed in cold blood while his own pumped warm and bright. Nick would never forget the sight of all that blood. Red. Vibrant.

So much blood.

And the sun was shining in the sky as though making promises it couldn't keep.

**3. ****Private Party by Leona Lewis feat. Robert Allen**

Nick opened the door, unsure of what to expect. He certainly didn't expect the blaring music, or the mass of heaving people in the living room. How many people could Greg fit in his apartment anyway? The kitchen was full as he made his way inside, the door having been opened by someone he didn't even know.

But that was Greg, making friends wherever he went. Nick dropped his beers off in the kitchen, plopping a few cans into a huge basin full of ice. Turning around he spotted the host in question, standing near the table and leaning in to listen to some girl who was trying to talk over the music.

Nick shouldered his way towards Greg, catching his eye and nodding. The younger man said something to the girl, touched her arm then headed for Nick.

"Great party Greg"

"Thanks for coming man."

"So when you said private party?"

Greg looked at him sidewise, eyebrows lifted.

"I said it was a surprise party Nick. For Sara?"

Nick blushed then coughed to cover his embarrassment

**4. ****Oh No Not My Baby by Maxine Brown**

Nick smiled as he watched his sister dance with the love of her life. Her wedding had been huge considering all the family who had turned up.

He stood to the side of the dance floor, without a date, but happy and fulfilled. He turned when his mother approached, smiling.

"Hey mom"

"Nick. Having a good time?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Couldn't find anyone to dance with?"

"Nah. It's alright. I'm not much of a dancer anyway."

His mother laughed, low in her throat.

**5. ****Sleigh Ride by Boston Pops Orchestra**

Nick laughed as a Santa hat was plopped on his head, turning to see Greg wearing a green elf's hat and Sara wearing a reindeer hair band.

The break room was cheerfully decorated with fake snow, streamers and wreaths. Christmas in the lab was always fun time. The CSI's made sure of it. Crime didn't take a holiday, so when they were in the lab they made the most of it, leaving their troubles outside the door.

Nick finished putting his gifts under the tree, then stood and surveyed the room. They had all been exchanging gifts for years, little ones really, token presents like scratch cards and movie tickets.

And if he were honest with himself, he liked those presents better than the ones his family sent him.

**6. ****Atlantic City by Bruce Springsteen**

Nick vowed never to go on another forensic conference again. And why on earth did they choose Atlantic City? He lived in Vegas, you think he would have enough of party towns and gambling.

He unlocked the door of his home and stepped into sanctuary and comfort. Nick wouldn't admit it to anyone, being the southern man he was, but he was somewhat house proud. Staying in was much preferable to going out.

He hated leaving home. But he sure liked coming back to it.

Nick flicked on his mp3 player, smiling as the familiar gravelly voice belted out through the speakers. Ironic. He'd just been to Atlantic City.

**7. ****I Love this Bar by Toby Keith**

"I love this bar!" Nick exclaimed loudly, gesticulating with his hand and uncaring that he'd sloshed beer over his sleeve.

"'sok I guess" Warrick replied, trying to focus on his friend but failing. The two Nicks in front of him just wouldn't sit still.

"All kind's a people," Nick continued. "'live." He stopped, then tried again. "Alive. People"

"Know what you mean" Warrick replied, carefully setting his pint glass on the counter in front of him.

"Yup. I love this bar." Nick said again.

"You can." Warrick hiccupped "say that again"

Nick emitted a laugh though he'd have punched anyone who called it a giggle"

"I love this bar. My kinda place."

Warrick sniggered then picked his glass up again to take another long swig.

"Love this…" Nick stopped and frowned. "'S this bar called again?"

"Warrick burst out laughing, unbalancing on his chair before he righted the stool, clutching at his stomach.

Nick stared at him then started laughing himself. The two men were helpless with laughter as they sat at the bar.

**8. ****Diminished Clothes by Salad**

The lab walls were practically shaking with the music. Nick frowned as he walked past the lab, feeling the bass in his feet. He didn't need any more clues to know Grissom was out on a case; Greg wouldn't have his music blaring so loud if their supervisor was around.

Flipping his case file shut he stalked towards the door only to stop, and stare in amazement.

Greg was air guitaring around the DNA lab, huge smile plastered on his face, hair flopping every which way.

It was the smile that got Nick. He envied the younger man his abandon. Sometimes Nick wished he could just let go. Greg kept on dancing and stumming his fake guitar and looked like he was having so much fun.

Nick made his way closer to the lab, he could hear the music clearly now. Looking to his left, then to his right he made sure no one was watching. His file dropped to the floor as he lifted his hands and then started strumming a guitar of his own.

**9. ****Gimmie the Prize by Queen**

"Oooh Highlander is on tonight!" Nick called out excitedly then grinned goofily as he realised he was talking to himself. The break room having emptied without him realising it. He'd always loved that movie, although he privately thought that any CSI worth their salt would have figured out that immortals were running around on earth fighting each other to the death in their weird sword battles. And just where did the swords come from anyway? One minute they were standing there and the next, sword in hand, they were fighting.

Still, it was a movie, and even Nick with his scientist mind could find the appeal in a little escape now and then. So he was looking forward to it, sitting down with popcorn and a beer maybe. Looking around the empty break room he wondered if there was anyone who might want to watch it with him.

He had to laugh. Of all the team there was only one he thought might be remotely interested. Just then the very one walked into the break room to grab a cup of coffee.

"Hey Greg. You got plans tonight?"

**10. ****Fear by Sarah McLachlin**

The heat was stifling. Air rising off the earth in visible waves as the sun beat down relentlessly. Nick stood in the middle of a sidewalk hot enough to fry an egg on, uncomfortable as the soles of his shoes weren't enough to protect him from the heat.

He stared down at the body lying broken in the sidewalk, contents of her purse scattered, long blond hair matted with blood, sticking to the pavement.

A suicide. She had walked in front of a bus. The note in her purse said it all.

"I fear. I have no love to give. Temptation destroyed my life. I have nothing to give. I have so much to lose."

Nick sucked in a breath of hot air, kneeling down to study the body closer. This was going to be a hard one. Evidence was everywhere and the heat wasn't making it any easier.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.


End file.
